Some Question!
by vanillabug
Summary: Sara get a little relaxation! One shot fluffy GrissomSara


TITLE: Some Question! 1/1

AUTHOR: VanillaBug

RATING:PG

CATEGORY: Grissom/Sara Romance

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything! Nothing but fluff and totally out of character

SPOILERS: Just a mention of Grave Danger!

ARCHIVE: With Authors Permission Sara get a little relaxation

Some Question! 1/1

It was a quiet night at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Nick, Warrick and Catherine were working on a double just outside the strip. Sofia had a solo B & E at a local jewelry store. There were no other cases so far that night, so Greg and Sara were working on the computer and Grissom was catching up on some long over due paperwork.

"Sara, we've been looking at these screens for four hours straight. We need a break," Greg whined.

"You are such big baby."

"Sara, I'm serious! Don't your eyes get tired of looking through all this data?" he asked sliding his chair closer to hers.

"No, I'm used to it," she replied never taking her eyes off the screen.

"Well, my butt hurts from sitting here. What if I told you that I still have a small stash of my special blend left?" he asked nudging her shoulder.

"Then I would say 'Greg could you please bring a cup when you come back?'" she smiled at him

Greg sighed

"Anything for you Sara. I'll be right back," he said heading for the door, "You know, its okay to take a break every now and then. You don't have to prove anything to anyone. We all know you're Superwoman," he said making his way down the hall to the break room.

Sara turned in her chair to respond but seeing that Greg was already gone, she turned back to the computer screen.

Grissom was on his way to trace when he noticed Sara slumped in front of the computer. Her back was to him. He watched her from the doorway, seemingly in her own world.

He could tell whatever she was working on was wearing her down. He wanted nothing more than to take the stress away from her. Since Nick's abduction she had been on his mind more than ever, and he was finding it hard to deny his feelings for her. There really didn't seem too much of a point anymore.

He watched as she let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair, toying with a strand at the end. He moved into the room as she rolled her shoulders back and moved her neck from side to side. Grissom let out a quiet breath and placed his hands on her shoulders. He began to massage the knots that had taken residence in Sara's upper back.

Sara's head fell forward as she enjoyed the release of tension

"So much better than coffee Greg," she sighed.

Grissom didn't say anything, he just continued to move his hands on her shoulders, kneading the stress away from her. Her head remained forward and he eyes remained closed. Grissom took a chance and moved his hands away from her shoulders and massaged his way down her arms to her hands. Sara still didn't open her eyes as Grissom massaged her palms.

Her breathing became more steady and easy as Grissom felt her relax more and more.

"God, that feels so good," she whispered.

He moved his hands back up her arms. His fingers gently squeezed the sides of her neck before sliding under the collar of her shirt working their way to her shoulders. He continued to massage her skin as her head moved up and her eyes opened.

"Ummm Greg, I'm really not comfortable with that," Sara stuttered.

Grissom lightly traced his fingers from her shoulders to be collar bone and found a home lightly around her neck. He leaned down next to her ear as he trailed his hands back down her arms and laced his fingers in hers.

"What if it wasn't Greg?" he whispered.

She shivered slightly as she recognized the voice behind her. She leaned back in the chair and titled her head to the side giving him better access. She squeezed their hands harder together as she turned her face to meet his. Their lips millimeters apart.

"Then I would be **VERY **comfortable with that," she said barely above a whisper.

He closed the distance between them and placed his lips to hers. It was gentle at first, but Sara released their hands turning in her chair. Never breaking the contact, her hands went to his neck trying to pull him closer to her. His tongue explored her mouth and when she was about to reciprocate his movements, Grissom pulled away.

A look of fear and disappointment came across her face as Grissom backed away. The tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Not what you think Sara," Grissom said moving toward the door.

As Grissom reached the doorway Sara heard Greg singing rather loudly down the hall and moments later he came into view. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and smiled.

"And people say **YOUR** hearing is bad," she said.

"Oh, hey, boss. I didn't know you were going be here otherwise I would have made you a cup," Greg said breezing into the room.

"It's okay Greg, I was just checking on how things were going with the research," he said coolly.

"Long and tedious," Greg replied "I was just taking a quick break."

"Don't work to hard guys," Grissom said before walking to his office.

"You know what Greg?" Sara said standing from her chair," I think I do need a break," she finished making her way to the door.

"Want some company?" Greg smiled

"No um ... " she started "umm ... I have a question to ask Grissom. I'll be back." she said practically running out the door.

Greg leaned out the door and watched Sara's retreating form head into Grissom's office.

"So Grissom, I've got a question for you?" Sara said

"And what question is that?"

"What else can you do with those hands?" she asked smiling seductively.

Grissom stood from his desk and moved toward the door.

"You really wanna know?" he asked with a smirk

She slammed and locked the door as Grissom shoved her back against it devouring her mouth with his own.

Greg heard a loud thud as the closed blinds in Grissom's office rattled.

"Some question!" Greg said smiling

---What a ya think?---


End file.
